Persona 5 Fanfiction: Where I Belong
by candysweetysweet
Summary: A Persona 5 Fanfiction. The book is posted mainly on Wattpad.
1. Prologue

~•*•*•*•*•~

This story is a work of fiction.

You have no right to disagree.

The world is not as it should be...

It's filled with distortion, and "ruin" can't no longer be avoided.

Those who oppose fate and desire change...

From time to time, they were referred as...

Tricksters.

Now it's time to rise against the abyss of distortion.

Persona 5 Fanfiction - Where I Belong

Prologue

The light shone bravely out into the night only to be swallowed by the pressing darkness.

"Damn brat! I'll sue!"

His world was pulled apart when that man shouted that.

Sirens blared as the headlight flashes in the night, stinging his eyes. There are a few lights on and the curtains are drawn, some heads peering out from the window to see the dispute.

"T-That boy...attacked him..."

The policemen grabbed his arms, he gazes in shock at the woman as she averted her eyes. The dull clicking sound of the handcuffs made his mind blank.

It was a sound of "thwack" brought him back to reality. A piercing screech tore through the silent air, his unkempt hair covering his eyes. He looked up at his mother with a truly flat expression, nothing seems too out of the ordinary at him, except for the fresh red handprint that appeared on his cheek, bruising a little. She was scolding something loudly, but his ears were just ignoring it.

His skin starts to burn. He didn't react to the pain. It doesn't hurt, it's just numb. He felt nothing.

He felt he was nothing.

His father as always, just stood aside quietly watching the drama.

"Nothing would have happened if you didn't try to be a hero." Said coldly as his wife stormed off before he did the same.

Everyone left, so he climbed up the stairs and twisting the doorknob of his room. The frizzy-haired gazed aimlessly at the paper that printed his name soon as he closed the door. A drop of water dripped on it, drops. He broke into silent sobs.

It hurts, it hurts so much. He already tried his best, so why?

They don't like his frizzy hair because it looks messy, so he made sure that it's neat and tidy with every hair gel he could find, not a single strand will be found sticking out of place. They hoped he can focus on his studies instead of wasting his time doing those unnecessary things, so he tried not to talk much, he tried to not stand out, he tried to stay overnight studying until he memorizes everything in the book.

He tried...he really tried...

He's really tired.

Their relationship is already far beyond repair, so he tried so hard to impress them in hope to mend it. Yet he wasn't good enough. He caused trouble, and it gave the opportunity to send him away.

Silent tears are often harder to take than wails of sorrow. They may be quiet, but they hit hard.

The night, is too dark...

In another part of the world, a girl hummed with her silvery voice. She tidied up a gravestone as the leaves from the tree that stands just above were scattered around and on it. She did it carefully, tip-toeing around as her foot crunches on the cold, grey gravel, cautiously walking around the gravestones that lined up perfectly with those in front and behind so she doesn't disturb those sleeping down there.

The warm sunshine shone brightly, revealing her appearance. She have an almost doll-like in appearance and long white hair. A very beautiful and attractive young lady indeed, if she were thrown into the show business, she would still be considered a rare beauty.

Standing in front of the gravestone, she gently replaced the withered flower with a bouquet of gladiolus that's resting softly on her hand. She proceeded to talk about random things even though she received no answer. Everything was normal and such, except for the complicated expression one shouldn't show at her age.

She never could decide which was the saddest about this place. The fact that so many memories faded here. The fact that so many heart-wrenching cries were heard here. The fact that her memories burned inside her.

Or the fact that she is the one that put her here.


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter

Persona 5 Fanfiction: Where I Belong

Chapter 1.1: Encounter

The unbearable heat had forced me awake. I found myself kneeling on the scorched and blackened earth and raised my head, only to see to a figure hovering on the red sky from a distance. I hear voices, they desperately whisper something to me, yet I was too fatigue to care much.

I feel something wet. It's raining when I opened my eyes again, pouring down from the blood-red sky. I'm still kneeling. The water already rose up above my waist, and they're dyed red with my blood. I'm hurt, my abdomen's bleeding, accompanied with cuts and bruises. The agony came right after, nearly tumbling myself into the water. Some of my bones are definitely broken. Familiar skyscrapers of Shibuya towering me along with enormous bones and ribs protruding from the ground, those phenomena are ignored by the pedestrians, who walked passed me without looking, so as the mask-wearing bodies near me that I'm not so sure they're still breathing. I try to stand up, but my legs are too heavy like there are chains attached to them. I try to get help, but they get farther away as I reach for them.

I can't die…not yet…!

After countless attempts but with no avail, I splashed the waters in frustration only to have my wounds too hurt more. Despaired, I looked up to the red sky in vain.

God, are you punishing me…?

Collapsing sounds can be heard, a huge hand came for me as Shibuya falls apart.

"Who art thou?"

"To know, thou must find out for thyself."

"Know thyself, and the gate shalt open."

Mirai had been spooked by nightmares for hundreds and thousands of times.

"Is this the price I am paying for my past mistakes?"

Plagued by nightmares in almost every single night, and it seems to be never-ending judging by the current situation. Mirai sat up and removed herself from her comfy bed, her braid swayed lightly as she pushed open the only window of her attic bedroom, showing the streets of Jinbocho. Perhaps the morning air would help to clear her mind, or she hopes so.

"Morning… School starts after tomorrow..."

"There's a transfer in my class that Principal Kobayakawa wanted me to look after him. Should I need to give him a tour…?"

"Sakamoto-kun better not irritating Kamoshida this year, that needed attention. And..."

Mirai sighed. There's so much waiting for her.

Take Your Time

"So this is the new recipe you two are trying?" Mirai looked at the tiramisu cake, not long after she finished her breakfast.

"Mm-hm, this café needs variety after all." A woman with an accent replied to her, cleaning up the kitchen counters. She's a foreign woman with lower-back length blonde hair, teal-green eyes and is wearing her classic pink glasses.

"Be careful with it." A tall, slim man said with his soft voice as he gently handed the packaged cake to Mirai. She nodded. He has brown hair and green eyes. He also wears top rimless glasses. How did they get together? Well, both of them are just colleagues that fell in love with each other. Yeah, just like that.

But she wished that she can stay. But they can't decide themselves, Rin and Ran are too young to taste coffee, and she's not good at tasting food. So…there's the self-proclaimed coffee expert, Sojiro-san.

"Just take the cake to Sojiro-san at Leblanc. I've got it." Mirai took a deep breath.

It's inevitable. Some things have to be done by someone else.

She can see those silhouettes with yellow glowing eyes for a very long, long time ago. Some of them are blurry while some aren't. The residents, the bookstores' owners, the principal, Nijima, even that red haired-student that's across have one beside them, and they never noticed. They're just like…shadows.

She too, has one. She seems to be a child based on her stature, sporting a long messy hair and wears from what it looks was a hospital gown. The tie closure one.

When she looked at her.

She can saw her looking back.

And those whispers starts to resurface.

Take Your Time

Leblanc and Arthur…Mirai sometimes wonders are her adoptive parents and Sojiro-san were intentional when naming their café.

"Excuse me?" A polite voice called behind her. The one who called seems to be a little shocked soon as she turns around.

It's fine. She knew she never looked like she belonged.

He's a teenager with black unkempt frizzy hair and dark gray eyes and wears a set of black glasses. He wears an unbuttoned black blazer over a black-trimmed cream sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also carries a brown colored bag.

"Could you tell me where is Sojiro Sakura's residence?"

"Sojiro-san's residence? It's in the alley a bit further back, take a right after that apartment with stairs." Mirai glanced at the mentioned building, which the boy followed.

"But Sojiro-san is usually at his café around this time," Mirai added. "Do you the directions for it too?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Throughout the alley in Yongen-Jaya, the two walked quietly as in comfortable silence.

"My name is Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you." The teenager named "Akira" spoke, he seems to be relieved after he said that.

"I already knew," Mirai answered, to his surprise.

"The second-year transfer of Shujin Academy. Class 2-D, isn't it?" She looked at him with her blue eyes.

"Greetings, pleased to be your acquaintance. You could address me as Mirai Michino."

Though this is not an expected meet, but isn't it better than the situation of sudden awkwardness if she formally introduced herself to him changed into Mirai giggling slightly at Akira's dumbfounded face?

Take Your Time

"So you're staying for a year under Sojiro-san's care…"

"Yeah, and you're one of the student council?"

"Yes, I'm also in the same class as yours. Feel free to ask if you have any problems in Shujin."

They have exchanged information on their way to Leblanc. Now, here they are. Standing in front of the door, Akira took his time to examine the shop.

Upon entering the café, they're welcomed by the retro music and the aroma of coffee. There are only two patrons here, who are focusing their attention on the tabloid show playing on the television. A man with slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, gray eyes, and a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out is sitting on a barstool. Solving a crossword as he mumbles something about "vertical" and "horizontal."

"Sojiro-san." The man raised his head, finally felt their presence.

"...Oh, right...They did say it was today." The manager mumbled as he left his stool, unknown that he's implying whom. The patrons left just after the show finished, it's like they're coming for the show than the coffee.

"This is Akira Kurusu, the transfer," Mirai spoke after she placed the cake carefully on the counter as the adult instructed.

"I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in m custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?" The manager commented, looking at him from head to toe.

"Sojiro-san…" Mirai frowned.

"Alright, alright." He let out a faint smile.

"Then I'll be taking my leave."

"Be safe out there," Akira spoke, which she responded with a smile and a nod.

"Follow me, kid." That's the last thing Mirai heard before she closed the door.

Take Your Time

The days passed away. The pitter-patter of the rain fell on the tar-black road as petals of cherry blossoms the wind. People ran for cover outside and umbrellas were opened as the clouds spat out their beads of water. Mirai quickened her pace as she got the first splatter of rain when she was halfway across Shujin Academy, frowning as she put both of her hands above her head.

"Not late…Phew…" She let out a breath.

"I wonder how's Kurusu-kun doing…" She looked at the grey sky, the rain reminds her of the dream.

"See you later, Ann-chan~" Hearing that familiar voice, Mirai looked at the school gate. A blonde student waved goodbye as a man with puffy hair and broad and square jawline rolled up the driver side window of his car, though she can tell it's half-hearted. She's her friend after all, she thinks so. The man is Suguru Kamoshida, the volleyball coach who once won the nationals, and is leading his now volleyball team to do the same. Their practice was quite…harsh, to Mirai's opinion, but what can she do?

"Morning, Mirai." The girl is slightly foreign, had blue eyes and wavy ash blonde hair tied in bushy pigtails, and also taller than most of the Japanese girls. She had a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, as well as small circular earrings on both ears. Her Shujin uniform is modified. The standard black blazer over a white varsity-like full-zip hooded sweatshirt is worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt. Her sweatshirt has a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an S symbol near the front bottom on one side and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces.

"Good morning, Ann," Mirai replied.

Sometimes, Mirai thought that she'll need to start addressing her as "Takamaki-san" one day.

Take Your Time

Class started soon, Mirai continuously glanced at the empty seat beside the window. "It's already the fourth period… Where is he…?" She could see that the homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami-sensei have the exact thought, as she literally glaring at that seat.

"Michino-san."

"Yes, teacher?" Mirai can see her veins popping out, as she approached her.

"Check the front gate." Before she went out, the teacher spoke sternly in a small volume. "One more thing if you found him, tell him do not say anything unnecessary when he introduces himself."

"Please, arrive right now…" Mirai prayed.

Take Your Time

"Found them." Mirai thought when she found the noir, who's accompanied by a blond that is arguing with Ushimaru, her Social Studies teacher, who's a bit conservative in personality.

The two boys look rather winded, as if they ran for miles.

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida! There's not much leeway for you, you know?"

"He's the one that provoked me!" The student, however, is what seemed to be a stereotypical delinquent. He has short spiky blond hair, dyed with a noticeable widow's peak and dark brown eyes, his eyebrows lack the outer sides. His uniform is also modified. It consists of the standard black blazer, unbuttoned to reveal a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!', the plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles, and the black suspenders that are connected to his pants hung down instead of being worn on his shoulders. He also wears a white belt and white sneakers that have a rising sun flag motif.

"Oh…Goddamnit…" Hearing that familiar boisterous voice, Mirai can imagine herself in Ushimaru's stead. "Didn't I told him to stop…?"

"Come in, now!" Ushimaru roared, tired of the argument. "You two will explain your tardiness to the principal." Well, she doesn't want that.

"Ushimaru-sensei…"

Take Your Time

The silence continues as Akira and Mirai walk to class 2-D. It took a while for Mirai to nag the two students out of the situation, but at least she didn't fail on doing that. The other left to someplace else, hopefully to his class. She already did what she can. It's his own fault if he keeps provoking the faculty.

"You'll need to explain your tardiness. Don't say anything unnecessary when you're introducing. Kawakami-sensei's message."

No response from behind. Mirai called. "Kurusu-kun?" She looked back, staring at him and knitted her eyebrows.

"Pay attention, we are here."

All eyes were on him when the classroom door slide open. Class 2-D is just a...typical classroom. Wide windows to let light in, rows of desk arranged on the wooden floor, with students almost seated on each.

"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane..."

"He looks normal though..."

"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye..."

"Settle down. Well...this is the transfer student. I'm sure you all have already heard about him." Kawakami spoke, dreading for this to end.

"Oh...we heard a lot about him." One of the students coughed, with accompanying chuckles. Mirai had an intuition that there's some meaning behind these words.

"Today, we had him attend from the afternoon on since he... wasn't feeling well. Please, introduce yourself." Followed by a tired sigh, Kawakami explained.

"I'm Akira Kurusu. Nice to meet you." He bowed down politely.

"So that's the guy..."

"He seems quite, but I bet when he loses it..."

"I mean, he's arrested for assault... right?"

"They shouldn't know this." Mirai thought as she scanned through the gossiping students. "Who leaked the records…?"

"Uh...So..."The white-haired girl look at Kawakami, who couldn't continue her speech as the classroom was flooded with chitter-chatter again. Whatever, she had to stop this. He can tell the transfer is trying to calm himself, which she afraid it's failing if this lasts any longer.

"I believe that's enough." Mirai's voice, with a rather unyielding tone, was heard by the whole classroom. She not shouting, but it isn't the volume that one would use to talk with others. "We should give Kurusu-kun a chance. At the same time, please let Kawakami-sensei finish her speech." The class fell silent, except for several annoying murmurs.

"Teacher's pet..." One spoke, but quickly shushed by the nearby student.

Kawakami sends out a grateful look. "Your seat will be over there, the one that's open." Akira looked at where Kawakami pointed. The third-row seat beside the window, and the same time beside Mirai's and behind Ann's. It seems that the transfer knew Ann's, and that caused more gossip for them.

"Did you catch that?"

"What's up with them? Do they like...know each other?"

"Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"

"That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida!"

"Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about..."

"This is getting more and more drama."

"That side of the room is totally awful!"

Akira seems can't focus his attention today, according to Mirai's observation.

"You kept daydreaming." She commented.

"Sorry." The noir whispered, apologetic.

"At least he's sorry for his actions," Mirai thought before speaking "I'll lend you my textbook for today."

"Goody two shoes..."

"Ain't she got that bitchy attitude?"

"I think she's nice…"

"Oh shut up, all she knows is to get on other's asses."

"You're going to just ignore it?" Akira whispered, of course Mirai knew what he was implying.

"Let them be. Your age doesn't define your maturity, your grades don't define your intelligence, and rumors don't define who you are," Mirai spoke, simply pushing those murmurs away with those wise words.

"You don't deserve this." He replied, promptly before the Kawakami started her lesson. Mirai is quite surprised for some reason, she supposed to be the one comforting him, not him to her.

"You don't too." She responded with a smile, eyes meeting with his through the glasses. Akira quickly put his attention on the literature.

"Oh, right! The volleyball rally is in two days. Everyone just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to bond with others." Kawakami informed.

The lecture didn't go well. Almost no one was hearing what Kawakami's lectures, murmurs, rumors about him are filling the whole class, and half of them aren't even true. Thankfully, it's over. For today.

"Why did the students know about his records? Only faculty members or the student council had the information." Mirai put a hand below her chin, thinking.

"Seriously?"

"We have to be in the same class for the whole year?! Give me a break!"

"He's crazy..."

"What do I do?"

It seems that the chatter is worse after Kawakami left.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the sounds of chains rattled as the gossiping disappeared.

"What's the matter?" The eyes become clearer and clearer, glowing in the darkening classroom.

"Kurusu-kun?" Mirai raised her voice.

"Yes?" Akira turned to his right quickly, nearly snapping his neck.

"What's the matter?"

"N-No, I'm fine."

Mirai blinked a few more times as she saw him left the classroom. It's bizarre. There aren't yellow eyes lurking around him.

Take Your Time

With a full stomach, Mirai hasn't cracked the mystery of everyone knowing his information.

"Mishima-kun?" Mirai asked the student named "Mishima", who's standing near the stairs they lead to the rooftop.

"Y-Yes? Michino-san?" The student was what one could be summarized as a normally average. He had spiky blue-tinted black hair, black eyes, and average height. He wears the Shujin Academy's standard winter uniform sans the blazer and with the shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suspenders off his shoulders. He also wears white tennis shoes with green accents. His face was fairly injured and his left arm was wrapped in bandages due to volleyball practice, Mirai heard they were quite harsh.

"Did you've seen the transfer?"

"He asked me for directions to the rooftop earlier, I-I don't know anything…" Rooftop, that's the only hint right now.

"Noted. Thanks." Mirai smiled as a sign of politeness.

Slowly walking up the stairs without making any voice, she reached the entrance.

"The door's open?" Mirai glanced at the lock and chains left beside the door. The door moves slightly as the wind blew from the other side. From that loud voice again, Mirai can somehow hear him said:

"For real?... It's on! We'll meet after school's finished... Oh yeah! I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, all right?" Ryuji seems pretty happy. What they would do after school? It's okay, long as it doesn't break the law. Maybe it's better that they're friends, Mirai knows Ryuji is different from the rumors.

"At least they have each other." Mirai smiled faintly before she left the door. The rooftop doesn't allow students because of safety reasons, but she'll let go for this once.

Take Your Time

"Correct. A soul is composed of appetite, spirit, and logic." The class went abuzz when Akira answered Ushimaru's question correctly. Mirai sent an impressed smile, which he returned with his.

"Plato's teacher, Socrates, said that evil was born from ignorance. People who been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality can only become society's scum..."

So I assume you all know the separation of powers? There are three branches in our government. The National Diet is legislative, the Cabinet is executive, and the Supreme Court is the judiciary. The division of power provides check and balance, which ensures no one branch becomes unstoppable..."

The class continued on, but end eventually.

"You really get along with Sakamoto-kun, it's good seeing you having friends." Walking on the empty corridor, Mirai spoke with her relieved tone. Akira wondered if she's going to tell the same as Kawakami. She gulped:

"About him, ...he isn't like what others portrayed. He's not-"

"Who needs your sympathy?" Speaking of the demon. Ryuji was looking with enmity directed at her, he growled as he removed himself from the wall and take a step forward.

"You're just acting all goody goody just to please the teachers. Back at the track field, you could have helped-"

"You are trying to ruin your future at that time!" She cut in.

"Why do you allow him to transfer here, he's already started associating with Sakamoto. A student with a criminal record, the culprit of an assault case will definitely ruin the reputation of the school. At this rate, it'll be pointless how much I contribute to the school." A voice complained, the voice that's making Ryuji much angrier. It's Kamoshida, who's talking to Principal Kobayakawa. He seemed to ignore the presence of those he's complaining. Either he doesn't know they were here, or he's just pretending it.

"Now...don't be like that. The school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You're our star. Still, a steady built-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well." The principal said with a troubled tone.

"Your troubles seemed to never end, do they, Principal Kobayakawa? Alright, I understand. I'll do my best to answer your expectations of me." Kamoshida replied with a cheerful grin. They both walked their own ways after they finish conversing.

"Damn that fucking pervert Kamoshida! Who does he think he is?!" Ryuji followed Kamoshida, but Mirai stopped him before he could do anything.

"Enough, Sakamoto-kun. It's rude to refer a teacher in such a manner." There was a brief pause in her voice, quietly speaking in her head.

"Even it's somebody like Kamoshida."

"Yeah, right. I'm just saying the truth. That bastard is a sicko, you knew it, but you say nothing." He said in disdain, kicking the floor, much to her displeasure.

"Sakamoto-kun..." Mirai warned dangerously. She indeed has shared enough on his opinions on Kamoshida, she just didn't say it, out in public. Saying nothing doesn't mean approving. Plus, it's useless, except for the fact that you can get yourself expelled and getting your ass out of this school.

"You're still siding with him. What is wrong with you, Michino? Oh… I get it. You're trying to retain your...good reputation among the teachers, right? To the step where you can overlook everything they did!" Akira is searching In his bag quite frantically before he took out his phone, tapping something.

Mirai lowered her head. She doesn't understand. She explained how it'll affect him, yet he keeps doing it. Being a delinquent doesn't help at all, so why? Mirai doesn't understand why he's so stubborn on that matter.

"Are you finished?" Mirai spoke, in a tone Akira never heard before. It was stern and cold. He flinched a bit, surprised by her other side.

"If you do, let me speak. I am not the person that ends up tolerating everything. I know you and Kamoshida-sensei aren't exactly friendly with one another. So please..." Ryuji just simply rolled his eyes, which happen to be her last straw. She gritted her teeth, her hands rolled into balls of fists. Everyone has limits, so do her.

"How much longer you are going to keep this up?!" She barked angrily, shocking them two.

"How did you not take this more seriously? You are already on bad terms with the teachers, yet you try to irritate them in every aspect! You are on the edge of suspension, Sakamoto. If you keep pushing your luck, you could get expelled for god frocking sake! Do I really have to tell you that. Your. Complaints! From the teachers is enough to write a novel? Do you ask what's wrong with me? Well, can I ask what's wrong with you first?!" She inhaled, out of breath for saying so much at once.

"Also! Back at the track field, you swung at him in the face! The whole track team was disbanded because of it, God knows what would happen to you if I wasn't there!" Ryuji opened his mouth to retaliate, but he didn't get the chance. Mirai was far from finished.

"No. You shut up and listen, Ryuji Sakamoto. You're not a damsel in distress, and I'm not the fairy godmother that can help you every time when he wants to beat you up. Can't you think before you act?! Consider your future, or at least your mother!" Mirai put her hand onto her mouth, surprised by her last sentence. She blamed herself for snapping at him when Ryuji goes quiet. She inhaled again, managed to control her emotions as she refrained from yelling to loudly to create attention.

"Sakamoto, I…" No, she can't be that soft anymore.

"I can't give you a new pair of legs if you broke yours, stop making my job harder. Just...what is up with you?"

Ryuji scowled. "What's up with me you ask...Why don't you ask that king of the castle what's up with him?!"

The rising tension between them was enough for Akira and the few students there to notice, and they're already leaving. Normally, someone in his position would just run away before the bomb went off and get dragged to it. Yet he wasn't the normal person, he wasn't the type to stand idly when someone else is about to get in a brawl with another, ultimately the cause of his current state.

"I think that's enough." Akira stepped in between, Mirai jumped a bit, having completely forgotten about him in the heat of the argument with Ryuji, and looked him in surprise. Akira gave a small look, which more or less showed concern for her before looking at Ryuji.

"I-I apologize…"

"We need to talk some sense in her!" Ryuji gave Akira a frustrated look before an idea popped out. "Wait...we could show Michino that place!"

"What place?" Mirai quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akira looked at Ryuji with a stoic expression.

"Dude, don't act like you don't know! The castle we accidentally went in before and Kamoshida being that asshole king of the castle. I said that we would meet at the school gate after school!"

"Huh?" Mirai was puzzled. Castle? King?

"Are they on drugs?"

Unknown to three, an app on Akira's phone recorded those keywords spat out unintentionally.

[Suguru Kamoshida...Shujin Academy...Castle...]

[Match Found. Beginning Navigation.]

The unmistakable, electronic voice that called out from his phone had surprised them. Akira looked at his phone, finding out the navigator has opened automatically again. Mirai noticed the app and the icon, looking quite disturbed. The surprise was soon cut short by the familiar sense of agony that struck them, their surroundings began to morph into something the boys easily recognize.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'm still alive! Don't worry! Yes, I have reconstructed the book, again...as I realized my writing is hella bad and cringey as always :) Hope it'll be better this time!

Just finished watching Kimetsu no Yaiba a.ka. Demon Slayer. The fight scenes are badass, good humor, great songs. One word, awesome!

Whispers in Taisho Secret style "Maybe I'll create an OC for it. Not still sure how I'll do the story though..."

Anyways, sorry for rambling! I wish that you readers can enjoy the chapter!

(I noticed that I always redo the book when it's over 700 reads :) )


End file.
